Horton Hears A Who: JoJo: Return Of Leo
by Shebzee
Summary: Leo's back...and more violent then ever. Will JoJo live through it?
1. Chapter 1

**JOJO IS BACK! DUN DUN DUN! (I saw Suessical the Musical and saw Horton Hears A Who again, and fell in love with JoJo all over again. Sweet, sweet bliss. Lol. Anyway, enjoy the new installment of my JoJo series!**

JoJo ran to school, avoiding all conversation with his family, as usual. He loved them and all, but he was fourteen. Fourteen means he's a teenager. And we all know what that means. Anyway, he ran in front of the school, then stopped right in front of the doors. He fixed his hair, took a deep breath, and went in to see Sybel.

Sybel greeted him with a smile and a hug. "Hi, JoJo! How was your weekend?" she asked. "Sybel… you saw me both days. You know how my weekend went," he replied. Sybel shrugged. "Well you cant blame me for asking," she said. "Yes I can," JoJo replied smartly. Sybel whacked him upside the head playfully. "You're so mean," she said. He shrugged and walked along side her to get to class.

They sat down in seats next to each other, listening to the teacher drone on and on forever and ever. JoJo wasn't really paying attention, even to the announcements at the end of class. Until he heard a certain name… "…And now we are happy to say that Leo is out of jail, hopefully a changed boy. He is here today, and we'll all make sure to welcome him back, okay?" JoJo lifted his head up from his desk with lightning speed. He raised his hand. "Yes, JoJo?" the teacher asked. "Did you say Leo?" he asked. "Yes, I said Leo. Anyway, our play try outs will be held in the gym at 4:00 PM Friday…" JoJo couldn't believe it. Just when things were getting back to normal, Leo was back. And Leo wasn't one to forgive. He was one to pick you up and throw you into the wall. He was one to tie you to a pole and beat the heck outta you knocking you out until the end of the day. He was one to pretend to apologize then POISON YOU AND ALMOST KILL YOU, forcing your best friend to save your life RIGHT at the last second.

No, Leo would be seeking revenge.

After class, JoJo walked into Sybel, dazed with a look of pure horror on his face. "Woah there, JoJo," she said. "Leo…Is…Back…" was all JoJo could say. Sybel's cheerful, carefree face changed to troubled and doomed. "Leo…?" she asked. JoJo nodded, still staring straight forward, his eyes as round and wide as dinner plates.

Sybel slowly pushed him forward, making him move. "Come on, JoJo," she said, "you'll be fine." JoJo looked at Sybel. "No, you don't understand. Once he sees me, I'm-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The boy who ruined my life, and his partner in crime," a voice sounded behind them. JoJo froze. He knew that voice. He knew that voice very well. JoJo and Sybel slowly turned to see Leo standing there with a devil's grin. "Hello," Leo said darkly.

JoJo backed up, only to find the wall there. Sybel was right there next to JoJo, her arm around him, ready to get hit, too, if he was hit. Leo grinned. "Well, looks like you have nowhere to run to, punk," he said, reaching down and picking up JoJo by the scruff. He lifted JoJo into the air. Sybel was screaming at Leo. Leo smirked at her. "You want him, huh? That's too bad for you," he said.

Leo dragged JoJo outside to his gang. "Guess what I found?" he asked, holding JoJo up high in the air. All his gang members laughed. Leo dropped JoJo onto the paved ground. JoJo let out a small yelp. Leo smiled. "You think that hurt, huh? Just wait until I'm done," he said. JoJo shut his eyes tightly. "Leo, please-" he whimpered. "Shut up!" Leo said, kicking him in the ribs. JoJo cried out in pain. Leo reached his hands around JoJo's neck and squeezed. JoJo gagged. Leo threw him back onto the ground. He held him there. Leo's gang members came in now, each kicking him and punching him all over. They lifted him up and threw him into a wall. "Leo…stop…" JoJo gasped out. "Not until I see you dead," Leo said menacingly. He kept on punching him and kicking him, continuously. Then, Leo pulled out a knife from his backpack. "It's obvious that this isn't working," he said. His friends hi-fived and laughed. They held him down while Leo prepared to stab JoJo. JoJo struggled with the little strength he had left. Leo grinned and cut JoJo's arm, deeply, mercilessly, and slowly. JoJo yelled out, screamed out, cried out for help. "That's just a preview," Leo said. Leo held the knife to JoJo's neck. "HELP! SOMEBODY-" Leo clamped his hand over JoJo's mouth. JoJo shut his eyes, ready for the end, when-

"**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. GET** **INSIDE. WE ARE HAVING A LOCKDOWN. SOMEONE IS REPORTED TO HAVE A GUN ON CAMPUS."**

Everyone rushed inside- including Leo.

JoJo made a break for it to get into a classroom find Sybel, trying to get his arm to stop bleeding so much at the same time. There would be suspicions and the last thing he wanted was people to know what had just happened.

He didn't want that at all.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	2. Chapter 2

"JOJO!!!!" Sybel ran to JoJo's side through all the confusion, even though she probably should've run to the nearest classroom for safety. JoJo tried his best to cover up his bleeding arm. "Hi…" he said. "Are you alright, JoJo? First Leo… now a gun on campus. And you were outside! God! Are you okay?!" she rambled. "Yeah…I'm fine…Yeah…" JoJo tried to keep up with Sybel going on a mile a second. "Come on! We can't stay out here, it's not safe!" she yelled, dragging JoJo to the nearest classroom, which happened to be the library. They went in quickly.

Everyone eventually found a classroom to hide in through the craziness. The doors were closed and locked. Things were piled in front of the doors. The window blinds were closed. The lights were off. Everyone was advised to be quiet.

The school was officially locked down.

JoJo, still trying to cover up his bloody arm, seemed to be in lockdown mode himself. He was quiet, not saying a word, and the feel around him was of fear.

Sybel was sitting there, waiting for JoJo to actually speak. "JoJo?" she asked. "Hmm?" was his reply. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. JoJo considered showing her his arm, but then decided against it. "I'm fine," he said. Sybel looked at him closely. "Why is your hand still covering your arm like that?" she asked. "Huh?" he asked. "Your hand has been covering up that arm for quite a while now. Why is that?" she asked, with a 'you-know-I'm-getting onto-something-and-I-know-you're-hiding-it' voice. JoJo looked down at his arm then back up to Sybel. He couldn't hide it now, but he didn't want to show it.

He sighed and took his hand off the wound. Sybel stared at it in disbelief. "JoJo," she whispered. The blood was starting to gush out again. Sybel immediately took action pulled out her gym uniform t-shirt out of her backpack. She ripped a strip off of the shirt and wrapped it around JoJo's arm. He winced whenever she touched the wound. "Ow," he squeaked. "Come on, it'll be okay…" Sybel coaxed him. When she was done wrapping the cloth around his arm, she looked him in his brown eyes. _Wow, he's really cute…_ she thought. She sighed and shook her head. "Better?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

Sybel wanted to ask JoJo how it happened, but then it struck her. His arm was fine before he got dragged off by Leo.

Leo.

She understood now, but didn't say a word. It was best not to. Instead, she pulled him into a hug and held him there, never wanting to let go. He didn't deserve anything that was coming at him. And yet all this was happening to him. _Him. _Not someone like Leo, who's world should be turned upside down. No, it was happening to the small, innocent one. _When the cruel begin a war it's the innocent who pay. _

Now you would've thought JoJo would be suffocating by now, she had been hugging him for at least four minutes, but he was enjoying her warm embrace. She was so gentle with him. He liked how she was so kind and gentle when it came to him. He was glad that she cared about him so much; heaven knows he needed someone to. Right then, everything seemed perfect. All the things that had happened were off somewhere in the distance, forgotten for the moment.

When Sybel finally let him go, JoJo whispered, "Thanks." Sybel smiled. "Anytime."

()()()()()()()()()()()

At the end of the day, JoJo ran home and dropped his backpack in his room. He went over to his desk and tried to work on his homework, but got distracted when a tune came into his head. He began tapping his pencil, adding a beat. Soon he completely ditched his homework and began writing a song, but not just any song. A song for Sybel.

Soon he had the full song written. He got out his guitar and began playing it, getting each note perfect (music prodigy much?) as he began to sing. The song came out perfectly to the air.

LYRICS (imagine him singing, kayyyy?)

VERSE 1:

You wouldn't know it how I close the whole world out

You wouldn't know it by the way I don't slow down

You wouldn't know it because I'm just so scared,

So weak,

Can't say…just how I feel

Because that's not my personality

(CHORUS)

If I could, I would

Sing this song to you

If I could, I would

Show you my love so true

If I could, I would

Get every last note right,

To make you mine

VERSE 2:

I just wont show it because I am not that strong

I just wont do it but I would sing this whole song

I just cant do this but I wish I could show you,

But I'm just so weak,

Can't say… how I feel

But, girl, please know I want to

(CHORUS)

To make you mine, yeah, yeah

To make you mine…

(BRIDGE)

I wish I could just come out and say it

But something stops me every time

I want to tell you, tell you I love you,

I want to shout it to the whole world,

I would to anything…

To make you mine!

(CHORUS)

I would do anything…

To make you…

Mine.

-END OF SONG!-

JoJo sighed and got back to work on his homework, which was now surprisingly easy now that he'd gotten that song out of his system. He looked at his arm with the "bandage" Sybel had made on it. Heh. She was so sweet. He smiled faintly glancing over at his paper with the lyrics on it. Perfect. Just like her.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next day at school, JoJo was caught between two decisions. Behind door number 1: get pounded to a pulp and meet Sybel. Behind door number 2: Don't meet Sybel and still get pounded to a pulp. He decided to meet Sybel and get pounded to a pulp.

But when JoJo went through the doors, Leo wasn't there. And neither was Sybel. He assumed this was bad, because, well, one of them had to have been there. He rushed to his locker. On it was a note:

_Hey punk. I have your girlfriend with me. Now here's your choices: save the girl but sacrifice your self, or save yourself and leave the girl. Take your pick._

JoJo stared at the note. Save his skin, or save Sybel. He shook his head. He shouldn't have even thought about it. It was so obvious. Sybel was in trouble, and it was up to him to save her. He knew now that Leo was no joke, no normal bully. He was downright deadly, downright violent. And if he didn't go now, Sybel was dead. JoJo didn't care about himself now. It was Sybel he had to save.

"I love you Sybel…I'll save you."


	3. Chapter 3

JoJo didn't waste time. He hoisted his backpack up onto his shoulder and ran outside of the school. Then he realized, dumb Leo forgot to mention where to meet him. _If I were Leo, where would I be…? _JoJo tried to think. Then he remembered, where Leo had locked him up when they stole HIM away. He ran in the direction of the underground clubhouse.

As he reached the place, he heard yelling from inside. "JOJO CANT COME!!! I CANT LET HIM GIVE HIMSELF AWAY FOR ME!!!" It was Sybel. JoJo couldn't believe those words. How could she think that? Of course he was coming. There was no way he was gonna leave her there. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Why, look, here he is," Leo said.

Sybel was tied up to a chair, bound up with chains. She looked afraid but very set on her thoughts, stubborn, not about to give in. She looked over at JoJo. "JoJo… JoJo, go back-" Leo kicked her and she yelped. He closed and locked the door. There was no escape now.

Leo smiled cruelly. JoJo took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm here. Do whatever you want. Just let Sybel out…" he said. Leo smiled. "Oh, in time, in time. But first, I want her to see what happens to you." He grabbed JoJo and tied him to another chair, facing Sybel. "JoJo, you shouldn't have come…" Sybel said.

Leo grinned and held a knife to JoJo's neck. "Let's finish what we started, shall we?" JoJo shut his eyes. Leo dragged the knife across JoJo's neck lightly, but it was still very painful. JoJo took in a quick breath. Leo began cutting JoJo up all over, everywhere. JoJo was bleeding- badly. He could hear Sybel screaming far away, telling Leo to stop, telling Leo to take her instead. Leo ignored her. He picked up what was left of JoJo and threw him full force into a wall. JoJo hit the wall and sank down. Leo loomed over to him. He said, "You pathetic runt. Throwing yourself away just for some girl. I would be disappointed, but hey, it got you to come here, didn't it?" Leo kicked him in the stomach. JoJo coughed and groaned. "But, it is slightly cute to see you come here for the girl. Our little JoJo's in love, isn't he?" Another blow to JoJo's stomach made JoJo stop breathing for a moment. Once he regained his breath, he panted a bit. Leo began to pour some salt on JoJo's wounds, making a sting, a terrible sting. JoJo yelled out. "Music to my ears. I finally get to hear your screams of pain as you get what you deserve…" Leo smirked. JoJo shut his eyes tightly to keep the tears that were threatening to pour down his face inside. He managed to cough out: "Please…make it…stop…"

Leo grinned. Sybel was terrified. He couldn't mean kill him to make the pain stop, did he? He couldn't! Sybel was counting on JoJo to live. If he died…again…she would have lost it all. She didn't know what she'd do without him. No. This wasn't how it should be going down. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Oh, so that's how you want it, eh?" Leo said, grinning. "Well I have just the thing." He went over to a drawer and opened it. He shuffled around inside of it, then pulled out something. When Leo turned back around, he was holding a gun. Sybel's eyes widened as she realized what the two male whos were going to do. No. No. No!

Leo turned and aimed the gun carefully at JoJo. JoJo looked up at Leo, not caring. _Fine, shoot me. Do anything. Just keep your promise and let Sybel go. _The two of them made eye contact for a moment. JoJo's eyes weak and half-dead while Leo's eyes were strong and cruel. Leo smirked. JoJo gave a small nod. _I'm ready._

Leo pulled the trigger.

JoJo fell completely down, laying on the floor. He could hear Sybel scream in the distance. He saw Leo smirk down at him. Then Leo turned and walked away. He heard him say something to Sybel, something like "Say goodbye," and then the sound of chains dropping to the floor was heard. Next thing he new, Sybel was kneeling beside him, staring at him worriedly. Then it all…faded…away…

()()()()()()()

_JoJo… what are you doing? "I had to save Sybel." Idiot! "Wha…?" You don't do that! Don't! "But Sybel…I couldn't let her…" She cant let you, either. It was a losing situation. "But I love her too much…" SHE LOVES YOU TOO MUCH!!! "But I needed to save her. I couldn't let her die." I know. But you could've at least fought back before you threw away your life. "I know. But I just didn't want a fight. I wanted it over. I wanted her safe. Then it would all be okay, over." I know, but JoJo. She's not going to be able to live without you. That's why you're getting another chance. So wake up, little soldier, your giving Sybel a fright. It's not your time. It's not over yet. It is far, far from over._

()()()()()()()()()

Sybel ran over to JoJo, scared to death. "JoJo!!" She shook his shoulders. Nothing. "Come on, JoJo. You cant do this to me now…" Sybel said, trying to keep tears from falling. "JoJo…" Sybel began freely crying. "No. No. No!" Sybel fell down by his side, crying into his chest. She picked up his limp form and held him tightly, not wanting to believe that he was really dead. This couldn't be happening. This happened way too fast. "Why, JoJo? Why did you come?" she asked. Her tears were staining his fur; a mark of tragedy. Why did he come? Why couldn't he have just stayed where he was? She sat there for a moment, staring at him. He looked so…at peace. But she just couldn't let him go. She gave him kiss, giving the dead boy her last show of true emotions. She loved him so much.

Then she felt him move a bit in her arms. She looked down, eyes wide. His eyes were open a slight bit. "Sybel…?" she heard his weak, thin voice say. "Oh, JoJo!" she whispered, hugging him tightly. He coughed and Sybel loosened her grip. "Sorry," she said. "It's okay…" JoJo replied. They sat in silence for a moment.

"JoJo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not leaving me."

------

**A/N: AWWWWW, wasn't that sweet? And violent? Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. JoJo is just such a strong character when he's a human sacrifice! And according to people who read my stories, JoJo is hot when he's in pain. You know, I actually agree with that a little. Strong character, hot, fuzzy, cute. . . He's perfect. So, I hope you enjoyed. This was a fun chappie to write, besides the fact my computer crashed and was dead until 6:00 PM tonight, then it took me 2 hours to write this. So enjoy it right now! **


End file.
